


Monster

by bluevelvett



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Drama, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Top Oh Sehun, Vampires, Yaoi, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: “January 8th, 1991I don’t even know why Junmyeon put me in this story. I'm not even an investigative journalist, so I have no reason to go to Russia to simply investigate a "supernatural" murder case.Not to mention that I do not believe it that much. There may be some crazy serial killer out there, and this idiot who calls himself my friend wants to send me there anyway. It would be better for him to just bring Kyungsoo back, thank him that he is alright and forget about it. But what can I do? I'm just another chronicler in Seoul. And I can not lose my job.” — Kim Minseok





	1. January 8th, 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who will read this story.  
> The dialogues in italic are in Russian and the ones in normal text are in Korean.
> 
> I'll probably update the rest of the story tomorrow or the day after.  
> Hope you like it ❤

Tuesday. Nine o'clock. Kim Minseok was in his office at the newsroom, thinking about what he would write that could impact readers, and perhaps lead him to a promotion. The problem was that nothing happened. Of course South Korea was constantly growing, but it's not what most of its target audience wants to read. He was seriously thinking about what he would do, but then he was interrupted by Kim Junmyeon, his friend and superior.

“Minseok, may I speak to you for a moment?” He asked, leaning against the door.

“Sure, but did something happen?” He worried, after all Junmyeon rarely wanted to see him at work.

“Nothing bad, if that's what you're thinking.” He laughed lightly. “I was talking about you with the other superiors.”

Minseok swallowed. Even if he had been warned that it was nothing negative, he could not help but feel some fear, because they were his superiors.

“We agree that you're a great professional, and they thought about giving you a vacation.” Minseok had heard that story before, but he did not have many reasons for vacation.

He thought vacations were for those who had someone to be it with. His family did not care much about him, he had no company in his apartment and his only friends were Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, an investigative journalist who was in Moscow, according to what he had been told, and Baekhyun, a colleague who wrote about music. Not to mention that the routine was not that tiresome, so Minseok needed no recess. He thought he could go crazy if he stayed home alone all day. Although he liked home, he did not like being alone all the time.

“Junmyeon…” He started saying, but the other kept talking.

“I know, you do not want a vacation.” Once again, he let a laugh escape from his lips “We thought about sending you to replace Kyungsoo.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confused and worried.

“I do not know if you've seen it, but for some years now, there have been reports of unexplained murders in the Soviet Union, more precisely in Moscow. And some people think it's something supernatural. So Kyungsoo went there to _“investigate”_. He's been there since last year for being investigative journalist, as you know.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” He asked, still not understanding.

“Since you do not want a vacation, we thought we'd send you there to investigate and at the same time meet a new place. You, besides liking other cultures, are the only ones who speak the language other than Kyungsoo. What do you think?”

“Wait… Do you want me to go to Russia?” Minseok did not even knew what to say. “Junmyeon, I only learned to speak Russian for obligation because of the Math books I used to read.”

“Great, I'll let them know that you agreed.” He smiled.

“But I did not say anything!” He answered rather incredulously.

It was in vain. Even before Minseok realized, he was alone in the living room. Sometimes Junmyeon knew how to be a bastard…

Minseok ran both hands through his hair and sighed. What could he possibly do? Even though Junmyeon was his friend, he was still his superior, so he could not just tell him to fuck off. Then he would wait until he came back.

—————X—————

After a few minutes, the brunet returned to Minseok's room to give him another word.

“They agreed.” He said cheerfully.

“That’s not going to work…”

“Stop being pessimistic, Minseok.” He said, and Minseok only looked at him seriously.

“When should I go?” He asked after a few seconds in silence.

“In two weeks. For you to have time to prepare.” He laughed, and Minseok just rolled his eyes. "Oh, and write a diary of important things, maybe you can get material to write your chronicles.”

Minseok wanted to throw the first thing in front of him right on Junmyeon’s face, but it was better not. He did not want to lose his job.

—————X—————

As soon as his work time was over, Minseok went on his way to his apartment. When he arrived, he did not have much to do, so he just made something to eat and began to write in a small notebook.

_"January 8, 1991_

_I do not know why I'm doing this… I never wrote what happened in my life like this. I never thought it was important. But it's alright._

_You know, today was the day for everything happen wrong. My boss, better known as Kim Junmyeon, thought it was a good idea sending me to the Soviet Union._

_He said he wanted to give me a vacation, but at the same time he wants me to replace Kyungsoo. I did not understand what he meant, but anyway…”_

“Minseok.” He heard someone call while knocking on the door of the apartment, making him stop writing.

He rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. It was Baekhyun, the friend who worked with him.

“Junmyeon hyung called us out.” He said quietly, seeing that his hyung was a little busy. “And he asked me to get you.”

“One day I’ll kill him.” He pulled the other's arm and pushed him onto the couch, forcing him to sit there.

“Why?” He asked, don’t understanding Minseok’s reasons.

“He fills me up with work, and then he calls me out.” He ran his hands through his hair, thinking about what to do. “I'll be right back.”

He went back to his room and changed his clothes, still somewhat revolted. He dressed in dark jeans and a plain shirt with a jacket, took the house keys and the notebook he was writing, and returned to the living room. Both went out of the apartment and Minseok let Baekhyun guide him.

They went to the little bar Junmyeon was in and they looked for him. And they found him. He was sitting at a table and seemed to wait for someone. The two then just sat next to each other, in front of their friend-superior.

“Wow, Minseok. Why the ugly face?” The boss asked without understanding.

Minseok just stared at him seriously, as if reminding him about what happened earlier in his office room.

“Don’t be like that. When you go, Kyungsoo will still be there to let you know about everything he knows.” He smiled, and as he looked at someone who was apparently behind Minseok, he smiled even more. “If you'll excuse me…”

And he left the table, walking up to a tall man with lightly curly hair, discreetly holding his hand.

“I can’t believe he's dating Chanyeol.” Baekhyun murmured, grinning slightly.

Minseok, without understanding, looked at the two, who were holding hands.

“Is Junmyeon homosexual?” He asked Baekhyun softly, surprised.

“I do not know how you never knew.” Baekhyun laughed at his hyung “I suspect he already had a crush on you.”

Minseok looked at him wide-eyed, making the other laugh. Not that he was homophobic, far from it, but he thought he was the only homosexual at work, especially in the society in which they lived, and no one knew about his orientation, although he knew Baekhyun was suspicious. But then his laughter was cut off. He spotted the person he was looking for and left Minseok alone on the table, sighing loudly for being alone. Again.

“Well… It seems like it's just you and me now, my friend...” Minseok picked up his notebook and wrote again.

_"I don’t even know why Junmyeon put me in this story. I'm not even an investigative journalist, so I have no reason to go to Russia to simply investigate a "supernatural" murder case._

_Not to mention that I do not believe it that much. There may be some crazy serial killer out there, and this idiot who calls himself my friend wants to send me there anyway. It would be better for him to just bring Kyungsoo back, thank him that he is alright and forget about it. But what can I do? I'm just another chronicler in Seoul. And I can not lose my job. "_


	2. January 22nd, 1991

It was, finally, the day Minseok would board for Moscow. He went to his room in the morning, only to get some papers he would use to be inspired at the time of writing and some books he would read during the long flight of almost ten hours. Junmyeon had tried to put his spirits up, encouraging him and saying that everything would work out, but Minseok would have to prepare himself psychologically for what was to come, or just to distract himself.

At home, he picked up his bags and headed for the airport. He was somewhat afraid of leaving. He had a bad feeling about it, but just like he had written before, there was nothing he could do, because he did not want to lose his job. So he just waited for the time to get on the airplane, and once he get there, he sat in his chair, starting to read one of his books.

The chapter he read was about Thomas Hobbes. Even if he did not fully agree with what was written, he thought it was interesting how the Englishman transmitted his thoughts over the years. He was always interested in different cultures, always reading books, being of philosophy, literature and, mainly, mathematics (because he found it extremely interesting and knew that several well-known mathematicians were Russian, reason why he have learned the language). That was one of the reasons why Junmyeon thought he would like the trip.

Minseok finished reading two of his books. He was tired, so he slept for the remaining four hours. But his sleep had been nothing but weird. It had been taken up by some disturbances, caused by slight turbulence and its tension, and he ended up having strange dreams. They were nothing specific, but some unfamiliar images appeared to him, causing him discomfort, and at last, when he woke up disturbed for the fourth time, he gave up sleeping.

He settled into the chair, with his books in his lap, and stared at the window. It was already night, which did not surprise him, because he knew that during the Russian winter, it was dusk even before five pm, an hour or so earlier than in the capital of his country. And when he looked at his watch and realized it was five-thirty o’clock, he calmed down a little. He would soon be walking on land, even if it was an unknown territory to him.

Then, less than an hour later, the plane landed. Minseok thanked for being able to stretch his legs, leaving the place with relief after a certain characteristic bureaucracy. He took a taxi, and even if his Russian was a little bad for never talking in the language, he managed to get the address, and was immediately in front of a three-story building, which, according to the note he had received from Junmyeon, was where the apartment was located.

On the outside, the building was dark, with light neo-Gothic features and baroque details, and the man would say it was a building from the time of the Tsars if it wasn’t so beautiful and well maintained. Then he pressed the button of the apartment three hundred and two. Soon a familiar voice asked who it was, though, with a funny accent when speaking another language.

“It's Minseok. Let me up.” He said, laughing slightly.

He stood for a few minutes waiting for the gate to open, but he had quickly seen the familiar figure appear next to the stairs. With a bundle of keys in his hands, Kyungsoo had opened the gate, allowing the eldest to enter the building.

“Oh, thank God, someone who speaks my idiom besides that drunk kid.” He exclaimed, laughing, and Minseok followed up the stairs.

“What?” He asked without understanding.

“Ah, it's because there's a Korean guy here. And before you ask, no, he's not drunk, but he's always at the bar when I go there.” He explained, knowing that his hyung would probably ask.

They entered through the door of the apartment and the older man could see how organized Kyungsoo had left it. Even if he knew Kyungsoo was an organized person, he was surprised. But the silence in the room frightened him a little.

“This building is very quiet.” Minseok commented low, but the other one could hear.

“Only we are here. Junmyeon thought it would be better, so that there would be no confusion and no one would disturb us.”

“I can get used to it, but it's scary.” A shiver ran down his spine.

“It is relaxing.” The youngest threw himself on the sofa. “There is no one to bother, there is no noise... I must confess that I missed talking to someone who was not that brat, but I lived with it.”

“Who is this “drunken brat”, Kyungsoo? I just got here.” Minseok clarified, going into the bedroom, which the other followed.

“It's like I told you. He is a Korean man who practically lives inside a bar, turning left after a couple of blocks from here.” He paused a moment to remember the facts. “He is very smart, but I think it is more for hearing stories than for his own experience. He must be at most twenty-five.”

“Got it.” He said, taking the clothes from the bags and storing them in the drawers of a dresser.

“We talked about you.” Minseok stopped his actions after hearing that, turning around and crossing his arms.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“Well, I said I'd soon be replaced by a guy older than me, I said your name and said you're a great pro.” He smiled.

“Kyungsoo, you know I know when you lie.”

“It's not a lie! It's not the whole truth, but it's not a lie either.”

“What else did you say to him?”

“I told him that you're a sweet hearted person, even though you’re a bit antisocial. I also told him to guide you, because you, whether you like it or not, is a bit naive and fragile.” He was almost lost in his own words, because Minseok (who had widened his eyes in disbelief) was too proud and would never admit it aloud. “He seemed to agree and like you before he even met you. He's cool, but he does not seem to be able to do anything bad.”

“And what's his name?” He asked curiously.

“Do not know. He did not tell me, but I think it's Sehun.”

“You almost anticipated my life to a guy who you don’t even know the name? Kyungsoo!” He reprimanded.

“Oh, stop being annoying. I talked to him almost every day of the year.” He crossed his arms. “The only problem is he's more serious than I am.”

“Is it possible?” He ran both hands through his hair. “Kyungsoo, you exposed me to a psychopath!”

Kyungsoo then began to laugh. He laughed out loud at the tone Minseok had used.

“For God’s sake, Minseok! He’s tall as fuck, but he's thinner than me. I bet he never killed a bee.”

“I hope you’re right.” Minseok sighed.

“Now unpack these things faster because I want to take you to a restaurant near here.” Kyungsoo said, and the older man only rolled his eyes.

In an hour, all his clothes and belongings were out of the suitcase, arranged in his own way. Then he took some clothes and went to the bathroom of the room, taking a bath in the hot water. He dressed up and told Kyungsoo they could go.

The younger took him to a restaurant not far from there. He said that Minseok needed to taste the food there, because he would enjoy it.

“I think I can get used to this place. The food is worth it.” Minseok said as they left the restaurant.

“You only think of food, Minseok!”

“No, actually, I also think about my work. And in my drinks.” He said, making the other roll his eyes, chuckling.

They arrived at home, after witnessing some falling snowflakes. Kyungsoo stood in the living room, turning on the television to watch some program, and Minseok went to his room, writing in his notebook, on a small table next to a large, long mirror.

_ "January 22nd, 1991 _

_ It was tiring today. I tried to get some sleep on the plane after reading, but something was causing me a kind of hallucination. I'm not sure what it was, but it was pretty weird. _

_ Kyungsoo just took me to a restaurant. The cuisine here in Russia is very good, totally different from what I expected. I must remember to go to a library and write down some recipes. It's really good. _

_ Oh, and he also talked about me to a stranger. I honestly do not know what to think about this, but I hope nothing bad happens to me." _

“Oh, shit.” He sighed as he remembered he was there to investigate murder cases.

_ “I really hope nothing bad happens. Even if I have a bad feeling about this.” _

So he closed the notebook and headed for the living room. He sat down next to Kyungsoo, who was watching an auditorium program.

“Do they have this kind of program here?” He asked curiously.

“Minseok hyung, what world do you live in? It is 1991, the Soviet Union is ending in one step, Communism is a failure, the Berlin Wall has already fallen. Even though I do not understand much of politics, I know that Gorbachev was _kind of_ good for the country simply by approaching to the US.” He paused. “Since I got here, I have not seen much difference from Korea.”

“It's true...” Minseok said, yawning. “I think I'm going to sleep. I'm too tired.”

“All right. Oh, tomorrow at two pm I have to be in the plane."

“Right. So I'll go with you.” He smiled, and went to his room.

He knew it was early, only half past nine at night, but the jet lag still hit him, not counting the tiring flight he had made. Then, in five minutes, he had slept in what he would call home for a while.


	3. January 23rd, 1991

It was nine o'clock when Minseok woke up. He felt a little cold, even with the countless blankets he was wearing. Because of that, the first thing he did when he get up was going to the bathroom and taking a long bath in the hot water. He did not wanted to leave, however, he had to. He needed to take Kyungsoo to the airport and then work. So he just dressed in some of the warmer clothes he had taken and went into the living room where the youngest already was. The suitcases were ready, by the side of the couch, and he kept a calm expression on his face. As if he slept.

Minseok just laughed lightly and went into the kitchen. He ate something as breakfast and went back to his bedroom. He picked up the books, notebooks and notes he had and placed them on the table next to a shelf. He read them and distracted himself with what he was doing. He was so distracted that he did not noticed Kyungsoo entering the room.

“I have some notes that will be important to you.” He said, scaring the older man. “My God, Minseok. What were you doing?”

“I'm sorry, I ended up distracting myself.” He replied, and the younger placed the countless notes in a free part of the table. “What are these notes?”

“Murder information without explanation since I arrived. I got most of it from the guy at the bar and a librarian who works downtown near Red Square.”

“Got it.” Minseok sighed, looking at the pile of letters with almost no photo, for obvious reasons “I must investigate all of these?”

“No, only those you find interesting, or worthwhile.” He paused. “Well, the guys said it's good to take chances every now and then, you know... Like... Invade some abandoned place or else that can contain a lot of information. It’s worth it if you won’t be scared with what you see.”

“What do you mean, Kyungsoo?” He asked, startled.

“Well… Abandoned places usually have some dead body, which gives us material to investigate, but it is better to call the police at the same time you find them, you know, to avoid problems with the KGB, even though they hardly exist anymore. So, it's better warn them, because they do not like it very much when a stranger finds things first. And be careful where you go.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” He smiled lightly, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

“You're scared, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo smiled, even though he was not happy. “It's normal. At first, I was like that too, but with time you get used to it. And, frankly, even if some of the cases are unexplained, I think they are attacks by some animal or something. The authorities here are somewhat incompetent in this regard. They prefer to think about _“spies”_ and investigate everyone.”

“I hope you are right.” Minseok looked at those notes and arranged them his way. “Anyway, when are you leaving?”

“At midday we have to be at the airport. You have three more hours of beauty sleep.”

“Shut up.” Minseok threw one of his books at him, laughing. “It's not my fault if I'm wonderful.”

“You wish.” He hurried out of the bedroom, leaving Minseok alone.

He thought again about all that could happen to him, and inevitably his smile faded, and fear took hold of him again. What was on his mind when he "accepted" Junmyeon's offer? This was crazy. Even Kyungsoo was afraid in the beginning and he was one of the bravest men Minseok knew. Even though he was considered small by his stature (not much different from Minseok himself), he was somewhat courageous, so very few people dared to mess with him. And from what he remembered, he had never seen Kyungsoo afraid of anything.

Well, Minseok himself was like that too, but the situation he was in was a total exception. He felt that something would go very wrong.

However, since he had to leave in a few hours, he did not waste his mind on such thoughts. He would leave that for after Kyungsoo embarked, and then he could suffer while he met the city places. He would need to know the bar his friend was talked about, as well as going to various libraries and Red Square. It was one of the goals he had since he already was there anyway. Then, as a result, he finished arranging his paperwork and lay down on his bed, staring at the window.

The biggest part of the glass was blurred, however, he could see the white immensity that was taking place outside. He had never seen so much snow in his life. Not even in the capital where he lived. And he should admit that, even if the cold brought him shivers, it was beautiful. It was really beautiful, and he could hardly wait to see Saint Basil's Cathedral in the snow, as in the postcards he had seen. With such thoughts, he just smiled, rising and leaning over the window. Maybe he could get used to that place. Even if he had a bad feeling, nothing had happened. There was nothing to fear yet.

The hours passed quickly, and soon he was at the airport with Kyungsoo, waiting for him to get on board. They talked about all type of things, laughing at each other and attracting some strange looks. After all, they spoke a language completely different from the official of the country and most of the passengers that were on the place. However, soon Kyungsoo had to go, otherwise he would lose his flight. And Minseok stayed there until he was sure that the plane had left. Then he returned home.

He took all the papers that Kyungsoo had given him, which were surprisingly not as many as he had imagined and began to read. He stayed for almost three hours reading them all, seeing brutal cases of murder. Some were clearly performed by serial killers, which Kyungsoo had written that were detained, and others were bizarre to the point that there was no plausible explanation. It was just like Kyungsoo had told him, it could only be some animal attack. Few pictures could be seen, and he, even if he thought he was strong enough to see them, was frightened by such brutality. Disfigured and shattered bodies were in some of the images. But in the end, he was interested in two specific cases.

One of them, with the information he had, had no explanation. Since 1987, several bodies were found together on the road from Moscow to Saint Petersburg, full of scratches and bites on the skin, but no blood in the body. It could very well be some unknown species of animal that attacked in pack. He thought of the possibility of being wolves, but, from seeing the pictures, the dental arch was different. It might even resemble the human. However, there would be no way to know if he did not research further.

The other case drew attention for a different reason. They had occurred a little before, since 1981, and were brutal killings, sometimes leaving the bodies of the victims open and with broken bones in exposed fractures. Like the previous one, there was not a drop of blood in the body, and only a bite mark was seen. However, they were unique victims, the period between one victim and another was great. And there was a pattern: all the victims were criminals of some sort, condemned or not, or they had no identification at all.

He had not understood anything about it, after all, he was never able to understand disturbed minds like those who practiced those acts. So he just took out a thick coat and a purse, where he placed some books and the notes for the two cases, going to the library that Kyungsoo had commented on.

He walked through the snow-white streets and reached the intended place. Upon entering, he was immensely surprised. It was a big place and the amount of books was huge. He felt as if he were in his personal paradise, but he could not let himself be carried away. His purpose there was another. So he asked the receptionist for some information.

_ "Then you'd better find Dimitry." _ Replied the girl, in a friendly way. _“By the way, my name is Eleni. Whenever you need any information, you can ask me.”_

Minseok bowed slightly, greeting her and thanking her. Then he climbed up some stairs, looking for Dimitry. When he reached an open door, he stared and found a man sitting there, fiddling with some papers on the table. He asked if it was Dimitry, and he received an affirmative answer.

_ “You must be Minseok _ . _”_ He said somewhat earnestly. _“Kyungsoo spoke of you. I suppose you came after some information.”_

_ “Actually yes. I have some doubts about two specific cases.” _ Minseok approached and handed the papers to him. _“I wanted to know how the investigations of the two cases are going.”_

_ “I understand.” _ He replied, looking at the notes. _“I'm sorry, but I do not have this information, and I suspect there is not even an investigation. These are unexplained cases, and basically there is no evidence or suggestion about what could possibly have happened.”_

_ “I understand. Thank you anyway.” _ Minseok was ready to leave, but he remembered a detail, showing one of the news. _“Do you have any idea of the reason for this murderer to attack with so much lapse time?”_

_ "I'm not sure, but I can say it's just a precaution. Some people think he's a rebel coming from Ukraine or a British spy, so they end up not even paying so much attention and leaving everything to the KGB. He rarely kills if he continues with this pattern of murders.” _

_ “Got it. Thank you very much for the information.” _ Minseok thanked him and started to walk outside.

_ "Be careful, boy. Maybe find what you do not want.” _ Dimitry said, surprising the Korean man. _“Anyway, that's all. Good luck.”_

_ “Thank you. Good evening.” _ He greeted and went out of the room.

Minseok went down the stairs and then found himself on the street again. He took advantage of the fact that he was in a strategic place and took the closest route to Red Square, and when he arrived in a few minutes he had one of the most beautiful images he had ever seen. The Cathedral was huge, and its colors stood out in the characteristic whiteness of the season they were in. He could take lots of pictures if he'd taken his camera, but since he thought he would not have time, he did not. However, it was a wonderful sight.

He stayed in that place for a few more minutes, but soon felt cold and hungry, feeling that he should return home, so he did. He lost himself a few times by taking a different route from the one he had used before, but soon found himself at home. Over there, the first thing he had done was fill the tub while preparing kimchi with some ingredients that Kyungsoo had left at home. Even if he wanted to enjoy the local cuisine, he wanted to eat something made by himself.

He finished quickly and ate, then headed back to the bathroom and lied in the hot water. He felt his body thank him for the hot water after the cold outside. However, he did not stay in the bathroom for long. Soon he was out again and took the purse that contained his books. He withdrew them and thought about reading, but he soon remembered that he should write in that diary.

_ "January 23rd, 1991 _

_ Today was a nice day even taking away the parts that frightened me. Kyungsoo gave me some information to help me investigate, but I think I'll barely get anything for two cases. One of them is completely mysterious and has no explanation without being some animal, and the other intrigued me even more. Why is there that particular pattern? I do not believe much in Dimitry's version, a man Kyungsoo told me to see. He had not told me the name, but at the reception they sent me there and he was the right guy. But I do not know... Something does not seem right. It's as if I sensed that there is something more. " _

He set the notebook aside and turned to the books on the shelf. He took one of them and began to leaf through, finding various Chronicles and Slavic tales. However, he did not quite find what he was looking for, so he ended up writing again.

_ "I went to Red Square and to a library. They are two extremely different places, but it is very beautiful, each with its own details. I wish I took my camera :( _

_ Well, I think I'll start the investigation tomorrow. Maybe I'll go to the bar Kyungsoo had recommended, but I do not expect to find anything in such a place. What am I doing...? I have not even seen the place yet and I’m already judging. Forgiveness to anyone who ever read this. _

_ I just hope my bad feeling does not come back. I need to be sane and relaxed not to make any rash decisions, and also not to be sick. Once again I find myself wondering why I accepted Junmyeon's proposal... Idiot... _

_ Anyway, whatever. I think it's better if I go to sleep. See you." _

So he went to his bed, covering himself with those immense and necessary blankets to warm himself. And he just slept.


	4. January 26th, 1991

Minseok had woken up early that Saturday morning. The worry that something might go wrong that day took his sleep before five in the morning, and soon he was standing in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. The sky was still extremely dark, and he certainly had not gotten used to the sunrise nearly nine A.M.

It had been three days since Kyungsoo had left. And it had been three days since he'd started looking in the newspapers for the two cases he'd been interested in. But he felt something would go wrong that day. The problem was that he did not even know why he felt that way. Since he'd arrived, he had no problem at all, just some strange feelings and loneliness, which he was already accustomed to.

He took the cup in his hand and went into the living room, where he turned on the television in an unknown program. He was not interested in watching, turning down the volume and thinking. He looked at the bedroom door, listening to the low sound of the television, and just stood up. He reached for his diary notebook, taking it in his hands and going back to the couch.

He had nothing to write about, but he still picked up a pen and wrote down the date and a simple phrase.

_ "January 26th, 1991 _

_ I feel like something is going to go wrong today... " _

He stared at the sheets in front of him, not knowing what to write, only thinking about the possibilities, from a robbery to even homicide.

However, he decided to dismiss those thoughts. He was not a superstitious person, but he preferred to stop thinking about it so that nothing bad would be attracted to him. So he just stood there on the couch, staring at the television, and not minding to understand what people were saying. His head throbbed and he simply did not wanted to think in the language of the country. He had barely arrived and was already exhausted. In the end, he ended up sleeping right there on the couch.

Minseok awoke a few hours later, at about eight. He got up a little moodily and went to the bedroom, where he separated some warm clothes to leave, and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Although he had the will, it was not too long, otherwise he would not get used to the cold outside.

After changing his clothes, he took out his bag and placed the notebook next to the notes that contained the data he was searching for. He had not noticed it before, but his papers were not there, and he went looking for them. He could not risk dying and not even having an identification of who he was. _Tragic._

He sat down on the couch, waiting for the sun to rise and illuminate the streets so he could finally leave. In addition to the dark, the cold gradually entered the apartment, which, even with the heater on, cooled. So the sun was something more than necessary in those situations. He had heard before that many people sunbathed when the Russian winter came because of the scarcity of heat there was, but thought it was an overstatement. Now he knew better.

It was ten minutes before nine o'clock when he saw the first rays of light entering through the nearest window. He went to it and was surprised to see the sky so clear. But he knew that the cleaner the sky, the colder it would be outside. However, he decided to face the trembles he knew he would feel to continue investigating and enjoy that there was a little sunshine lighting up the streets.

He picked up his bag and a thick coat, which he wore as soon as he left the door. The air outside was extremely cold, but he thought it would be better to forget the climate a little, focusing on other things. He decided he would go to Red Square. He had not seen how the Cathedral was when the day was clear, but he was sure it was a wonderful sight. This time, he remembered to take the camera in his bag, taking some photos of the place while he had a small smile on his face. However, his tourist moment was interrupted.

_ “Kim Minseok?” _ He turned to the place where he heard the voice, seeing two guards.

_ “Yes...?” _ He asked, not understanding, bowing slightly in a form of respect.

_ “You have to come with us.” _ The other said, seriously, causing the Korean man to be as frightened by his voice as by the unexpected call.

However, he knew it was better to go with them to avoid problems.

Minseok followed them until they reached a police station, close to where they were before and even closer to the Kremlin, and Minseok could imagine why. As soon as they entered, it was not long before the commissary called the three of them into a private room. At the superior's command, he sat down in one of the chairs and listened.

_ “What's happening here lately that we see so many South Koreans in the country? What do you work with?” _ The superior asked without hesitation.

_ "I came here to work in the place of a colleague who needed to come back.” _ Minseok moved a little in his chair, somehow uncomfortable with the situation. _“We both work for the same journal.”_

_ “Ah, a journal. What do you both write about?” _

_ “Well, he writes about mythology and I write about mathematical articles. But lately no one cares about this, so we're traveling to have more experience in different places. And we ended up investigating some cases.”  _ Minseok preferred to say the truth.

The delegate raised his eyebrows, in an act Minseok could not define whether it was debauchery or surprise. The superior looked at one of the guards, who in seconds left the room, and asked the other to check Minseok's documents. The Korean was quick to obry, making sure there was no irregularity in his name, but still with some nervousness. He hoped that nothing went wrong for him at the beginning of his journey.

The guard who had left soon returned, telling the chief that he had checked the accepted passport at the airport. The other officer, after comparing the data to the documents Minseok carried, confirmed that there was no abnormality or false information. The deputy looked suspiciously at Minseok.

_ “I'll keep an eye on you, Kim Minseok. At the first suspicious thing you do, I'll find out what you're hiding.” _ He said. _“You can go now.”_

The two guards accompanied Minseok to the exit, and he was already leaving when one of them stopped him.

_ “Don’t worry about what the chief does. He's been kind of crazy since the KGB started to decline.” _ He said low. _“He's crazy to find any spy before the KGB to be promoted or something like that.”_

_ “Ah... If you say so...” _ Minseok replied, a little unsure.

_ “If you ever need to call the police, call for Niklaus. These guys here are a little too rude with visitors. You know, because of all that’s happening in the country. So people think we are bad people, but not everyone is like that.” _

_ “Good to know that.” _ Minseok smiled, bowing slightly. _“Thank you so much for the help.”_

_ “I have to get back to work. See you someday, who knows.” _ He said goodbye with a military greeting, which Minseok had half-understood, and then returned inside the place.

Minseok eventually smirked a little, realizing that just as in his country, there were all sorts of people. And then, he decided he was going to the library again. Not to talk to Dimitry, but to look for old newspaper on his own. He knew that Kyungsoo was extremely efficient at gathering information, but he also knew that even he was not immune to the possibility of forgetting or not knowing something. He preferred to use the information he had received together with his own. And that's what he did.

It was only a few minutes’ walk to reach the library, and the same girl from the other day told him where he could find the information he wanted. It was a part of the library that was reserved for newspaper articles and magazines. All organized on shelves, by subject and date. He searched the area for violent crimes for a few minutes, going to the appointed dates so that he would not see anything that affected him more negatively than he already was. He knew how cruel and brutal a human could be when it wanted to, but he did not want to be a witness to this barbarities, even if they were news from journals published years ago.

However, even after two long hours sitting in an armchair reserved for that area, he had been unable to find anything beyond what Kyungsoo had already given him. Nothing more than he already knew. On both cases. He was completely lost in that supposed investigation, so lost that he even thought of doing what Junmyeon had suggested and just relaxing for the rest of the trip. But he knew he could not. The promise he had made to himself was to continue Kyungsoo's research and write an article as soon as he returned to Korea. So that was what he would do.

He stayed there for another hour, still reading news and more news, knowing he could not just ask what happened to the police, since the nearest station's delegate was already suspicious of him. It would be like a shot in his own foot. He thought of the possibility of asking to Niklaus, but he seemed younger than Minseok himself and probably did not even know of the existence of such crimes. The simplest thing to do would be to continue as it was. On his own.

He put the newspapers he had used back where they were, picked up his things, and went to the exit, thanking Eleni again for telling him he could go to that area. Then he walked again through the city, seeing the sky still as clear as when he had left home. It was a beautiful view. It was still cold, but beautiful. Beautiful enough to ease his frustration a little. So he decided to sit on a bench in Red Square, taking his camera and looking at the photos.

He did not do it for long. He only decided that he would walk around the city until four in the afternoon, and then he would go home. He did not have much to do or anyone to talk to. He thought once more about going to the bar that his friend had talked about, but he would leave it for another day. He liked to drink, but at the moment, he preferred to stay home than to go to an unknown bar with unknown people in an unknown city. He would go another day.

Just before dark, Minseok was already at home. After turning on the heater, he removed the excess clothes he had and went to the bedroom, where he took some of the news material he had and reread it. He reread and reread more often, trying to find some detail that might be useful. But there was nothing. Nothing that could give him a hint, a way to go.

Finally, he gave up on exhaustion. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat or drink, and coincidentally found a bottle of Whiskey. He thought for a moment and decided that he would take another warm shower, accompanied by the drink. Then, after filling the tub, he undressed and went inside. He filled the glass and took some of the content, feeling the alcohol going down his throat. With his head on the edge of the bathtub, he drank several glasses, and, without realizing it, he ended up sleeping there, in the water in the tub.

—————X—————

Minseok woke up with his head throbbing in extreme pain. Strangely, he was not in the tub. He was in his bed, dressed in his pajamas and with blankets covering his whole body. He could not remember getting dressed. In fact, he did not even remember coming out of the tub. That was weird. However, he did not care much about it, deciding to look at the clock in front of him, which also, oddly enough, marked almost four in the morning.

But before he could move to take any medicine, he felt a strange energy in the room. It was a peculiar energy. Not negatively, but still dense and heavy. As if there was someone beside him in that room. As if someone watched him asleep. And he turned to see if he was being watched or if it was just his head.

And he found nothing.

He left the bed slowly because of the pain, going to the kitchen and taking a painkiller pill, next to two glasses of water. He went back to the bedroom and lay down again, and was ready to go back to sleep until he felt that presence again. He searched for something, or _someone_ in the room, but found nothing, just the open window. And he could not remember opening the window.

He got up to close it and then lay back down on the bed.

And at that moment he was sure of one thing: he had to stop drinking that much.


	5. January 28th, 1991

Minseok thought that something really strange was happening the last two days. At dawn on the twenty-seventh, when he woke up after drinking, he believed that it was all drink’s fault. However, the situation repeated the following night. He had awakened alone at almost three in the morning, feeling that same strange energy taking over the whole room. And, like the day before, he had not seen anything. So he had come to the conclusion that something was wrong, because he had not drunk or done anything different the day before. Nothing out of the ordinary that could change his sanity.

He stayed home for most of the day, leaving at lunchtime so he would not be stuck for so long. And when he came back, he just reread all the material left behind. Again. But seeing that he did not perceive anything new and knew that nothing would appear magically there, he decided to drop the papers on the table and began to move the books on a shelf near the furniture. There were books in Korean, English, and Russian, on a variety of subjects. Mathematics, Literature, Encyclopedias, Mythology and Folklore. Minseok decided to get out of his comfort zone and peruse through a few pages of a book about Slavic Mythology.

Most of it did not interest him much, because he thought it resembled Norse and Greek Mythology because there were several kingdoms and gods with different names but with similar functions. The interesting part was about the creatures, which in part resembled his own culture, but elsewhere was totally different. And he was not much surprised to see a Dragon in that book, because apparently every culture has a Dragon or a similar creature as a member of folklore.

He came to a part of the book in which it was clear that it claimed the "invention" of vampire mythology, due to the formation of the etymology of the name and the propagation of the legend. He read a little, and found out that, in Slav mythology, the vampires were in the past people that refused to follow the Orthodox Church. In other pages, it said that they were warlocks that died in brutal situations.

But the legend that prevail even in other countries was that they were dead creatures that needed to steal vital elements of the living ones to continue to walk on Earth. Minseok ended up remembering the Chiang Shih that was present in the Chinese legends. Like the Dragon, he was aware that vampires were also part of many cultures, some earlier than others, as the book implied. And, reading, he realized that, yes, there were some differences in the portrayal of the creature around the world. But in the end, they were all dead, evil, bloody creatures.

He laughed low, because even though it was interesting, he thought it was too much superstition for just one day. He decided he had read too much already. And so he just closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He lay in bed for a little time, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he would do and if he would go out at night.

It was already eight at night. After thinking a little, he decided that he would go to the bar Kyungsoo had told him. He knew it was not the alcohol that was making him have those weird feelings on the other days, so it would not hurt to drink some more. He believed that it would be good for him to know the place and perhaps find the other Korean man his colleague had commented about before leaving. But he did not expected too much.

Minseok dressed black pants, a long-sleeved shirt and a coat over it, because the cold was intense that night. The pieces were all black, contrasting with his skin and matching with his hair. He took the keys, documents, and money out the door and looked around, trying to remember the direction Kyungsoo had told him. He should go two blocks straight and turn left. Then he did.

He walked for a few minutes along the way he had been told until he reached a dark building with a small neon sign indicating a name he was too lazy to understand. Yet he knew it was a bar for the aesthetics outside. And he went in, seeing the dark place, the exposed brick walls, with few red lights illuminating the counter and drinks area. The rest of the tables had a lamp just above, also scarlet in color, leaving the room with a little gloomy air, as well as the empty streets he'd been walking through.

He sat in a chair on the counter in one corner and ordered a bottle of beer. The bartender handed him a bottle with a cup, and the letters on the label showed it was native. He poured out the liquid, which was a little darker than the ones he was accustomed to drinking, and brought it to his lips, feeling the characteristic bitterness, but which fell apart and gave way to a mild sweetness. He liked the drink, thanking the man who had brought it to him, and stayed in that same chair, looking around.

Most of the tables were empty, but it did not mean the place was empty. It was a big place, and the amount of people was relatively good to sustain an employment. He just stopped looking when he saw a group of men staring at him, more serious than usual. He turned his gaze to his own glass, thinking about what he was doing there. Not in that bar, but in that town. In that country. The first thing he would do when he came home would be to strangle Junmyeon.

Yet he himself knew that he was exaggerating by thinking so. He had some good times. In fact, he still had no problem during the trip. Well, apart from the delegate, wich the police officer who talked to Minseok assured that the superior was implicating, the only thing that could be considered minimally damaging was the cases he was investigating. But he had been warned several times. Even Junmyeon himself had advised him to just enjoy the trip rather than work.

But Minseok was a natural stubborn, and the consequences of his actions since he stepped on foreign soil were completely and entirely _his_ responsibility.

And then he stopped thinking about it and decided to just enjoy his beer.

“So you're Minseok.” He heard a male voice say in his native tongue, and soon a man sat beside him, serious.

“I suppose so.” He replied, apprehensive, looking at the tall, thin, black-haired boy, as Kyungsoo had told him before. “And who are you?”

“Oh Sehun.” He said at the time the bartender brought him a glass and a bottle of Vodka. “Kyungsoo spoke of you.”

Minseok did not answer. He just drank the rest of the drink in his glass. But before he could get more beer, Sehun filled half with Vodka. Minseok looked at him seriously, as if asking if this was a joke, but he have not even seen a smirk on the other's face. He thought about refusing. He had not gone there to drink something so strong. However, he was well acquainted with Russian habits, and if that man was at least Russian-naturalized, he would interpret the refusal in a negative way. Then he just picked up the glass, drinking its contents slowly.

“He told me you had information on the cases he was investigating, so there's a chance you might know something about the ones I'm researching.” Minseok said.

“Are you an investigative journalist, too?” Sehun asked, still serious.

“No. I'm here on vacation, but I have no habit of being left with nothing to do, so I followed Kyungsoo's directions to search for something that interested me.”

“You'd better forget that.” He looked at Minseok. “There are things in this town that you would never want to know. And if you ever find out, you'll be digging your own grave.”

Minseok shivered. His blood froze, because he knew it was exactly what would happen, but hearing it from someone else's mouth seemed even more terrifying.

“But if you want to continue anyway, I can point you to some places I'm sure will interest you.” Sehun added.

After asking for a pen to the bartender, he wrote some addresses on a napkin and handed it to Minseok, who put it in one of the pockets of his coat.

“I think there's still something in those places." He drank a little more of the Vodka in his glass. “I only ask you to be careful walking these streets alone.”

“Is that a threat, Sehun?” Minseok did not believe what he had heard.

“It's a warning.” He answered seriously, looking at the smaller man again. “And I hope you follow my advice so that nothing happens to you again.”

Minseok stared at him with wide eyes, not understanding the last phrase and it’s purpose. And Sehun, before Minseok could ask anything else, got up and disappeared into the bar.

After drinking the rest of his beer bottle, Minseok paid his bill and decided to go home. It was even colder than it had been when he came out, and it was very windy too. He must have imagined that the nights would be even icier as time passed. But he quickly got home, turning on the heater and taking off his coat. He went to the bedroom and saw the notebook on the table, and he decided to pick it up and wrote only one sentence before going to bed.

_ “January 28th, 1991 _

_ Oh Sehun is a _ really _weird guy.”_


	6. January 29th, 1991

The day had begun strange for Minseok. The feeling that something would go wrong was even bigger than on the other days. His heart seemed to tighten every time he thought of leaving home. For some time in the morning, he searched for his coat to take the napkin and read the addresses Sehun had written to him. He wondered if it was really what he wanted to do, but soon dispersed those thoughts, knowing that he would get nowhere if he continued with them.

He looked out the window and saw that, unlike the last day in the morning, the sky was cloudy. The day was gray. There was no sign of the presence of the Sun. And when he opened the window just out of curiosity, he felt the cold as intense as before. He would need to leave in the same warm clothes again. He could not wait for summer to finally get rid of the annoyance the cold brought him.

He ended up deciding to wear the same dark clothes as the day before, looking at a map of the city he had in one of his books. He left home and went to the nearest address among the ones he had received. He walked for twenty minutes, turning corners and more corners, afraid he would not know how to come back home. He walked until he reached an alley between two tall buildings. An alley where there was a metal door that led to the inside of one of the buildings, and apparently locked with a padlock.

_ Great. _

He took the lock in his hands and, surprisingly, the door was open. But Minseok did not know if that was good or bad for him. He preferred not to judge, only opening the door after checking that there was no one around. As soon as he entered, he realized that everything was dark, without any light, and a strong scent was present. He knew that he was in a corridor because of the distance between the walls, and he was guiding himself through a small window next to the ceiling, at the end of the hall, which also made it possible to perceive that there was a passage to the right side. Apparently, the other side of the place was illuminated.

He kept walking, and as he entered the larger part of the room, he saw where the smell was coming from. He saw five bodies there, all exposed and disfigured, with their organs scattered on the ground and blood everywhere. The members were lying on the floor, and the figures were so deformed that if Minseok had not witnessed with his own eyes, he would doubt they were human beings. The cement floor was completely dirty, and he could see that there was rotten blood from even older times. He did not know how long those bodies were there, but he felt a burn build up in his throat, along with a deep feeling of nausea, both from the smell and the sight. And before he could have any kind of reaction, he threw up there.

Minseok felt sick like he never had done before. His eyes burned and watered, and his body was weak. His head and stomach ached heavily, and he did not know what to do to stop it. He felt bad for countless reasons after seeing that scene. And after insistently trying to regain his composure for what seemed like hours, he straightened and left the room, looking for the nearest pay phone. He needed to call the police. He was almost calling the delegate, but he remembered the guard who had talked to him and ended up asking Niklaus to get there. He did not identify himself, he just said the address and what was in that place. And he had to make sure he wouldn’t throw up again.

He wondered if he should stand there and wait for the police or if he should leave. However, he thought that if the delegate went to the place and saw him there, the result would not be any good for him. He ended up going home with quick steps and in a hurry. He wanted to get there as fast as he could to get rid of those clothes. He felt the scent permeate them, but he knew it could only be a continuation of the trauma. The scene and the smell of the place continued in his mind, and he just wanted to erase it from his memory, as if it had never happened.

As soon as he got home, the first thing he did was to fill the tub and get rid of his clothes. But before he could get into the tub, he felt everything coming up his throat again, and went to the toilet, vomiting again. And he only stood up when his stomach had improved at least a little. After washing his face, he lay down in the tub, rubbing his body hard in a psychological attempt to eliminate what he had seen and felt. However, he had calmed down over time, knowing that the case would probably be under investigation and those responsible would be found.

When he got out, he dressed in casual clothes and searched for something to drink to distract his mind but found nothing. He waited for it to be at least nine o'clock at night so he could go out, and changed his clothes, leaving the apartment again. In contrast to what he had done before, he walked slowly, unhurriedly, looking down because he was still scared. And when he get into the bar, he sat down in the same place as he did before and ordered the same beer, filling his cup. But his thoughts kept him from even touching his glass, staying motionless for long minutes.

“You look scared, Minseok.” He heard that little-known voice say, “I told you that you would see things that would not please.”

“What the fuck is your problem, Sehun?” He said, without patience. “I just saw five bodies shattered in one of the addresses you gave me, you could at least have some decency and shut the fuck up.”

“I just said I warned you.” He picked up Minseok's glass and sipped his beer. “You do not have to be so defensive with me. I'm not your enemy and you know it.”

“I do not know anything anymore.” He ran both hands through his hair, sighing tiredly. “How did you know there was something in that place?”

“I lived here long enough to know every rotten part of this town. And there are many things here that are not beautiful, just like what you saw.” He drank the rest of the liquid into the glass, handing it back to Minseok.

“And you know who did that?” He asked, beginning to get interested, even if only slightly because of what he saw earlier.

“Yes and no. I know people who know, but I do not know it, even if I have my suspicions.” He sighed long and heavily. “This city is full of savage madmen.”

“I think I should go home. I'm not feeling well.”

Minseok got up slowly, after leaving the money from the drink he had not drank on the counter, and then began to walk home. He was about a block away from the building when he heard a loud noise close to him. He looked back but could see nothing. And when he turned again, everything went dark.

—————X—————

Minseok woke up alone, his head throbbing in pain. He knew he was not dizzy from the drink, because he didn’t even touched his bottle earlier. He just did not understand what had happened.

He looked around and found himself in a place totally unknown to himself. But soon part of his doubts vanished when he saw Sehun enter through the door.

“What did you do to me?” He asked, sitting up and putting one hand on his head. “Where am I?”

“Inside the bar, where I usually stay.” Sehun handed him a glass of water with a painkiller. “One of the savages I told you attacked you in the street. He hit you with a pipe on your head and you passed out.”

Minseok looked at him in disbelief. He did not know whether he should believe or think it was absurd that he had been attacked. His day was being awful, by far one of the worst in his life.

“I told you to be careful.” Minseok rolled his eyes at that phrase.

“Thanks a lot for the help, but I need to go.” He stood up, still a little dizzy.

“I'll go with you. To make sure the hit was not too damaging and to make sure you will be home alive.”

“You acted like that to Kyungsoo, too?” Minseok asked as he walked slowly, trying to understand where that persistence came from.

“I did not think it was necessary. He never needed me very much and we did not have as much intimacy as you might think we had.” Sehun answered, following Minseok.

“And _we_ have?” He really did not understand most part of the things Sehun said to him.

“Considering he did not ask my name, and I only knew his name because of documents...” he replied quietly, opening his mouth to _maybe_ say something else, but stopping and only going with Minseok to the door, then out of the bar.

They walked together in silence. Minseok tried to understand what Sehun's intention was for everything he did and said to him. It was not possible that this strange behavior was normal. He was very strange. _Very strange._

When they reached the door of the building, Sehun stopped, waiting for Minseok to enter, so he could leave knowing he was okay. And Minseok did, after thanking him in a simple way. He went upstairs and went straight to the bedroom, where he changed his clothes and slipped under the blankets, thinking about what was happening in that city.

But before he could even sleep, he felt that presence in his room again, and looked into every corner for something, for someone.

There was nothing.

Finding nothing for the third time, Minseok covered his head with the blanket. And for the first time since arriving in Moscow he had allowed himself to feel fear.

 


	7. February 1st, 1991

It had been two days since Minseok had left home for the last time. He was scared. He hated to admit when he was afraid, but he could not lie to himself. He was afraid. So afraid that he avoided leaving home, and every time that _force_ was in his bedroom at night, he would cover his body with the blankets, curling on the bed as if he could protect himself from anything bad that might happen there. And he never saw anything out of the ordinary, and sometimes the window half-open. He reached a level where he did not even care to close it, knowing that it would open again, whether he wanted or not.

He was facing a dilemma of going or not to the other addresses that Sehun had given him. But just by remembering the things he had seen, his stomach ached. And there was still the fact that Sehun had said that _someone_ had attacked him on the street. He did not know what else to do.

Minseok just wanted to go _home_.

He thought a lot during the days he stayed at his temporary house. He wanted to know what was happening and he was sure that Sehun was hiding something. He just did not know if he would be happy to find out, because Sehun told him he was digging his own grave. And Minseok did not know what he was most afraid of: seeing bodies again, being attacked in the street, or _Oh Sehun_.

But against all the advice he had received from the taller man and his own intuitive part, he returned to the bar on the evening of February 1st. He wanted to talk to Sehun so he could clarify at least part of his doubts. And so he did, going to the bar for the third time in warm clothes again, but for the first time scared to be away from home.

He soon arrived, as usual, but instead of sitting in one of the chairs, he searched the place with his eyes, looking for Sehun. At the counter, he ordered Whiskey instead of beer, already paying when he got the bottle and went to the back of the place, where there was an exit to an alley. He leaned against the brick wall just drinking from the bottle, waiting for Sehun to _magically_ appear. Minseok did not know where Sehun could be because it was always Sehun who approached and talked with him first.

He just started to think as he waited, letting the icy wind hit his face as he held the bottle. He sighed heavily, watching the hot breath seeping out of his nostrils from the intense cold. It seemed to be colder than the other days, and he felt his hands freezing. He looked at his palms and saw that they were red, just like the tips of his fingers, just like they used to be when he felt too cold. He slipped one of his hands into the pocket of his jacket and sighed again knowing that his face was probably red too. He knew he should come in, but he would not feel comfortable with many eyes staring at him just like on the first day. He was too scared for that.

_ “What's wrong with you today?” _ Minseok heard someone speak in the language of the country, turning his head to the side so he could see.

He ended up seeing a man taller than himself, but, although he expected him to be Russian, he apparently had French features. He was a handsome man, with dark hair and an also dark beard, and he wore extremely elegant clothes.

_ “I've seen you with Sehun. Has he done anything to you?” _

_ “No, actually, I need to talk to him.” _ He answered quietly, not wanting to talk.

_ “He's a pain in the ass.” _ The man said, getting closer to Minseok. _“You should not be talking to him.”_

Minseok looked at him without much interest, making the man laugh.

_ “Lately, he stays with you more than he did with the other man that was here before." _ he commented, drawing closer. _“And I understand the reason why, you smell so good... You must be the person he used to talk about…”_

When Minseok moved to get inside, the man pressed him against the wall, burying his head on his neck and placing a hand hard on Minseok's mouth. His skin was even colder than Minseok's, making Minseok disturbed and unsure of the reason why. He tried to use the bottle to hit his head, but the man held his hand, making the bottle fall and become glass shards on the floor. He was trapped, and his eyes began to tear as he knew his possible fate afterwards.

_ "Drinking your blood is going to be good, but seeing Sehun's face when he sees you dead will be even better..."  _ He removed his face from Minseok’s neck, looking directly into his eyes.

And what the smaller man saw terrified him even more than the man’s speech.

The man's eyes were almost totally black, with red irises, prominent and jutting veins around. His face was almost all dark red and black, and the macabre smile he had showed his teeth almost totally sharp. And thinking about everything that happened and was happening to him, Minseok's breathing quickened and his heart squeezed even harder in his chest, making him close his eyes and wait for the worst.

However, before anything happened to him, he felt the weight of the man being pulled from his body and the strength gradually reduced. Looking at his side, he saw Sehun with one of his arms forcing the man's neck against the wall, and his face had the same morbid features as the other man’s, making him look even more serious and frightening.

_ "Get close to him again and I'll rip and burn your head, Adrien.”  _ He heard Sehun say, with rage overflowing in every word, while the other one laughed at his face. _“This is the last time. You are warned.”_

_ "You know very well that I'm not the only one behind him here. Your past doesn’t lie for those who know it. Killing me will not prevent anything from happening.” _

_ “I'll kill whoever I need to kill.” _

_ "As if you're really going to hurt anyone, Sehun.”  _ He laughed shamelessly.

Sehun had not answered, just put both hands on the man's neck and broke it, in a facility that made Minseok even more frightened and not knowing what he was still doing there. And the man had fallen fast on the floor, unconscious and not breathing.

"Did he hurt you?" Sehun asked quietly, his face returning to normal, and not approaching, because he knew that the fear filled Minseok’s body, and the latter only shook his head negatively. “Go home. That’s no longer safe for you to stay here.”

"What's going on, Sehun? I-Is he dead?" He asked, still on the defensive and with heart pounding in his chest.

“I know I owe you explanations, but we'll talk later. You have to go now.” Sehun was walking back into the bar when Minseok stopped him.

“Sehun...” He took his hand, realizing it was cold as the other man's one. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay.” He answered quietly, interlacing their fingers and then letting go fastly, making Minseok even more confused by his actions. “Go. You have to go.”

And the smaller one did, leaving without going back inside the bar. He walked down that alley and ended up out on one of the streets he would walk to go home. With his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he walked quickly and looked back, making sure he was not being followed, especially now that he was alone again. But when he looked ahead, he saw a man standing in front of him, and he just smirked before his face distorted and he grabbed Minseok, hitting his temple hard and making him faint.

—————X—————

Minseok woke up alone with a bright light in front of him. He heard screams and laughter. He was dizzy. His clothes were wet and cold. There was a strong smell of blood coming into his nostrils. His eyes were heavy and he could barely open them to see where he was.

_ "Sehun must like him a lot, that's why he has not drained all his blood yet." _

The talking was followed by laughter. Minseok did not know how many people there were, but he knew they were many. And before he could open his eyes, he felt sharp fangs digging into his neck, drinking his blood and making him even more dizzy, but then he was released, and his weak body fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing that there was fire on all sides. He did not know where he was, but he realized that it was full of water, possibly from the snow that had melted from the fire. He saw people with demonic faces everywhere behind the fire, looking at him and laughing at his despair and misery. He tried to get up, but his body was so weak. And just then he realized that his blood was running down his neck. So he did not even expect to get away from that place alive, feeling thick tears stream down his face.

But then he pictured a strange movement on the other side of the fire. The laughter had stopped and those creatures were advancing to a specific place. He tried to know what it was, but he was too weak to even lift his head to see better. And after a while, all the noise stopped, leaving only the sound of the flames still burning.

He saw someone pass by the fire, and seeing Sehun with his face contracted in a worried expression, dirty with blood and wet dirt. And when he felt Sehun taking his weak body in his arms, he allowed himself to faint again.

—————X—————

He woke up at home, lying on his bed and wrapped in blankets. He thought of the possibility of having been delusional before, and all has been nothing but something in his head. But when he ran his hands around his neck and felt a large bandage, he realized that he was not imagining. All that had happened.

He looked to the side, still a little dizzy, seeing on the clock that it was two in the morning. Beside the object, there was a first-aid box, which he promptly picked up and opened, seeing a kit of bandages and remedies he would need to take. Mostly for nausea and for pain. And looking at it, he wondered if it was Sehun who had done all that to him.

He even considered writing in his notebook, but he was very tired. Tired. Confused. Scared.

Everything he had seen in the last few days did not even compare with what he had experienced that night. He wondered if he would still be alive if Sehun had not found him. And there were some questions still hovering in his head: Who really is Oh Sehun? What does he know? How much does he know? And the most important of all the questions, why did he care so much for Minseok, a mere chronicler who was in Moscow taking a vacation?


	8. February 6th, 1991

Minseok thought about how he would get out of that city. It was still early in the morning, it was all dark, and the first thing that came into his mind would be how and when he would go home. He was tired of staying there, because even if he had not left the house since the day 1st, that strange force still tormented him. He seemed not to have peace even when he was going to bed. The only day he'd had at least some rest had been the night before, when he had not felt anything, and the window was still closed.

However, after he had fully awakened and looked at his clock, seeing that it was six in the morning, he could feel that the presence again was taking over his room. Fearing like the other times, but not so hopeful of finding anything or anyone, he sat down, curled up in the blanket, and looked to a place next to the window. And strangely he had seen a silhouette there, standing, with the body turned to him. _It was Sehun._

Even though he probably should not be afraid of Sehun, he hide into the blanket. He did not know what to say, let alone what to do. He just stared at the man, who had also made no mention to move. And so they stayed like that for long minutes.

Contrary to expectations, Sehun was the first to move, approaching and sitting on the bed beside Minseok.

“Are you better?” He asked, low, looking at the small scar on the other's neck, causing Minseok to put his hand instinctively, trying to hide it.

“I think so.” He answered in the same tone.

“I was worried.” Sehun stopped staring at him, putting his hands on his own knees. “You've lost a lot of blood.”

“Did you bring me home?” Sehun waved positively. “Thanks.”

“It’s okay. I could not just let you die there.”

“Sehun, now can you tell me what's going on?” He asked again, just as he had done days before.

“Well...” Minseok could tell that he was searching for the right words to start talking. “I think you already noticed that I'm not human.”

Even if he was suspicious, listening to the confirmation made him nervous. However, since he did not want to interrupt and wanted to understand what was happening, he just nodded.

“We've had many names. Demon, nosferatu, upir... But the most common is vampire.” She looked at Minseok again, seeing his face contorted in fear. “But I will not hurt you. I thought that was pretty obvious...”

“I know, but it's still scary.” He took a bit of posture because he knew he could trust Sehun. “So... Those bodies I saw... Were they killed by vampires?”

"I do not know. As I have not seen, I can not say. I know that some of Kyungsoo's cases on a list were given as animal attacks, but they were actually vampires attacks. The authorities here do not even consider this possibility, so they end up leaving those investigations aside.” He sighed deeply. “I do not know if I should tell you this, but... Some of those killing were done by me."

“What do you mean?” Minseok was frightened again.

“You know vampires need blood.” He began slowly. “But I only attacked criminals who I _knew_ were unfairly acquitted.”

“Sehun, you should not have done it...”

“I know I'm not right. But if I did not do that, I would fade to the point where only my bones would remain.” He sighed again. “And I could not bear the thought of killing an innocent person.”

Minseok felt a little pity at that moment. He'd never understood Sehun, but apparently he, despite being a bloody creature, did not feel like he should do the basics to survive, which included drinking someone’s blood. _Maybe he really was not a bad person at all._

Minseok moved a little closer, sitting right next to Sehun and holding one of his hands in a sign of confidence. He realized they were cold. And now he knew why.

“Sehun, why do you care so much about me?” He asked, because he really wanted to understand.

“I knew you'd ask that sooner or later...” He smiled small, but not happy. “Do you believe in Destiny?”

“I do not think that's the right question." Minseok smiled, too. “Well, considering that up to a few minutes I did not believe in _vampires_ , it's irrelevant in what I believe or not.”

“I understand.” Sehun interlaced their fingers _again_ , and made Minseok confused _again_. “Before I became this _monster_ , you and I had a story. Six hundred years ago.”

Surprise was not enough to define how the smaller man was after that phrase. But he knew Sehun was not finished, so he did not interrupt.

“You were sick. Malaria.” He seemed hesitant to continue, but he did. “And as we only had one another. So I went out looking for a cure. Obviously, I did not find it at that time. But a bat-like creature appeared to me in the middle of the night, proposing a kind of pact so I could save you.”

“And what was this pact?” He asked, understanding part of the story.

“I should give up my life, which included the working of most of my cells, to have what it called _“eternal life"_ and the ability to turn others into what I was.” He sighed heavily. “I really wanted to save you, so the idea of living with you for eternity did not seem bad to me.”

He paused. Minseok's heart clenched with that. He did not know if he should believe it or not, but it was still sad. He felt sad for Sehun.

“But when I arrived, you were no longer alive.” He paused again. “And when I heard Kyungsoo say your name, I thought about the possibility of being you. I did not believed it until I saw you walk in the door of that bar. And since then I think it's a Destiny thing.”

Minseok could see Sehun's eyes filled with tears. Instinctively, he hugged him. It was all very strange, but he did not think it was possible that it was a lie. He had never imagined that vampires were real, so what was the chance of actually existing something like Destiny? Despising those thoughts, he had not bothered to hold Sehun for several minutes.

And after nearly half an hour, Sehun separated them. They were silent for a few minutes, but soon the tall one broke it.

“I have to go before the sun rises.”

“Why?” Minseok did not understand.

“Well, when my cells stopped working, it was no longer possible for the skin to have protection from the sun's rays, so vampires burn with any sunbeams.”

“Got it.” He said quietly.

“I'll come back tonight to see if everything's all right."

Minseok had seen Sehun go to the door, but soon he returned to envelop him in a simple hug. A hug that Minseok, without realizing the reason, returned the same way.

—————X—————

_ "February 6th, 1991 _

_ Sehun told me the truth. He told me the truth even about why he cared about me. I do not know if I should believe it, but something tells me that he is not lying. And he would not even have a reason to lie. But I think it happened so suddenly that I feel something is still wrong. _

_ I do not know why, but I feel like I should trust him. He seems to have a good heart. I... I do not know, but I feel that everything he told me is really true. I can not know, but I feel I like I should believe him. _

_ He said he would come back at night to see if everything's okay." _

Minseok had written shortly after seven o'clock. He left the notebook on the bedroom table, going into the living room and turning on the television. It had been a long time since he'd seen the news. However, the television report showed a road between Moscow and Saint Petersburg, where there were traces of fire and skeletons on all sides. And at the same time, Minseok had recognized that whole situation. He ended up having some other questions, which he would ask Sehun when he arrived.

Eventually he got a little tired from those thoughts, turning off the television and going back to the bedroom, where he lay down a bit, waiting for Sehun to arrive.

In about an hour he felt a presence in his room again, seeing Sehun standing by the window as he had earlier.

“Sehun, every time I feel a strange energy in this room, is it because you are here?”

“I believe so. I come here almost every night to see if you’re alright. I’m sorry for that.” He sat on the bed, just like he had done before. "I think it has to do with the whole existence of Destiny, but it's only my opinion.”

“It might be.” Minseok smiled small. “I wanted to ask you about the day 1st.”

“They were bad, Minseok.” Sehun said without even thinking twice. “They were responsible for morbid cases that even the KGB filed.”

“I thought so.” Minseok approached a little more. “In the news today, it showed that there were only bones there and that the investigation was still being done.”

“They will not find anything. Many of them were not native and much are not even supposed to be alive.”

“Were they always together?” He did not know why, but he was somehow curious.

“When we are very young vampires, we still have some behaviors similar to the bats, because of the creature that created us. And one of those behaviors is "helping" an individual who has helped you once. And they ended up forming groups for that.”

“Have you ever had one of these _“groups”_?”

“I wandered alone for several years. When I became _this_ , no one cared. I did not had anyone.” He paused, seeming to remember ancient times. “I've been through a lot. Some believed I was a demon. But I always ran away to survive.”

“I do not know if I told you, but it looked like they just wanted to hit you when they done those things to me.”

“I thought so.” He breathed calmly. “Before I killed those who hurt you that day, there were two “clans” here in Moscow. They hate me for not being like them. And, whenever they can, they find something to indirectly attack me. Because I’m the older one among them, so they are weaker than me.”

“Did you know that man at the bar?” Minseok asked, remembering what the other had said about Sehun.

“When I first met him, Adrien was one of the few good vampires I'd met. He helped me for a while, and we even tried to stay together in that time.” He clenched his fists, as if he was angry for having those memories, because he knew that all the respect he once had for Adrien died. “But I could not help but feel guilty, because whenever I came near him, I remembered you. How I felt with you and how happy you looked sometimes. I tried to forget you after so many years, but Fate did not wanted to. And then I discovered that Adrien was already corrupted when I saw him at a crime scene with other vampires from his actual clan.”

“So he liked you, Sehun?” He asked another question, somehow feeling guilty about being the reason Sehun had not moved on.

“I do not know anymore. I was always sincere and said that it would not work between us. And in the beginning, he understood. But after he changed, he spread everything I told him about my life to other vampires, and since then they try to harm me.” He sighed tiredly. “That’s why I worry about you, Minseok. Because they know I care about you.”

The silence settled. Minseok was not sure what to ask, but wanted to stay close to Sehun. But then Sehun got up, going to the kitchen, and Minseok, curious, had gone behind.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, not understanding the small smile on Sehun's face.

It was the first smile Minseok could see expressing a little happiness.

“I hope you still like coffee.” And, this time, Minseok smiled.

Sehun had made him some coffee, putting in a cup for the smaller one. And Minseok was immensely surprised to be exactly the way he liked it.

“How did you know I liked it that way?” He asked when he finished drinking, putting the dirty cup in the sink.

“I've lived long enough with you to know almost everything about you.” He smiled, still small, making Minseok shy for the first time in his presence.

At Sehun's suggestion, they went to the living room, where they stood in front of one of the closed windows, watching the cloudy sky as it was typical at that time. It was a kind of nostalgic scenery for both of them. Minseok felt _strangely_ secure and almost happy there, next to Sehun. And he felt _strangely_ better when he felt the cold hand go down to hold his own hand, interlacing their fingers together.

Minseok looked at Sehun instinctively, seeing that he was already looking at himself with a sparkle in his eyes that Minseok had not seen before, and wondered if it was possible that Sehun looked at someone like that. He no longer knew what he was doing when he decided to close his eyes, getting his face closer to the other. And he certainly did not know what he was doing when he felt cold lips touch his warm ones, followed by long, icy fingers touching his face.

Minseok certainly did not know what he was doing when he had reciprocated every touch of his lips, moving his own along with Sehun’s.

Minseok knew nothing anymore.

Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself.


	9. February 8th, 1991

After Sehun had told him everything, Minseok had understood that he could probably leave during the light part of the day. And the day before, he ended up going to the airport, asking for information about the flights to his country. To his dismay, the earliest date was on the 11th, at eleven o'clock. He asked when there would be flights during the day, and the answer was "after the 23rd." He had not understood the reason until he got home and saw pictures of the Red Army during February 23rd, realizing that it was a historic date for the Russian people.

He ended up buying the 11th ticket. He was worried, but he thought that as long as Sehun did not know he was leaving that day, none of the others would know, too. It would be better that way. Even if he had begun to care for Sehun, he knew it was better if he left, better for himself and for Sehun.

Since he had woken up that morning, he had stayed at home. And he planned that the day continue this way, so he could read his books and rest from the anxiety of leaving. The only thing he wanted to be different from the day before was Sehun to show up. Minseok had not seen him for two days, and he tried to convince himself that he did not miss the other’s presence, even though he knew what he felt. When they kissed, Minseok did not think it would be the best kiss he'd ever had. It was not just the kiss that had made him feel this way, but the feelings Sehun clearly had for him, which seemed to overflow with every touch of retribution both of them shared. And Minseok could feel them every time the older man's fingers touched his face as gently as he could, as if he expected Minseok to accept all his confessions in the form of actions.

But soon he tried to dissipate these thoughts as he tried to read one of the books he had brought. But seeing that he could not stay focused due to so many things hanging around his head, he decided to just take a hot bath, where he was immersed in the water for long minutes.

He left when he felt the water cool, wrapping a towel around his body and going to the bedroom, where he was surprised to see Sehun standing, looking at the title of the books on the table.

“You should have warned me you were coming today.” Minseok said in a casual tone.

Sehun laughed lightly, turning to him and leaning against the table. Minseok approached, as if to make sure his notebook was out of sight, seeing him exactly in the corner where he left it. He knew there was nothing much written there, but he did not want Sehun to read either.

“I did not read.” Sehun surprised Minseok with those words. “I know you have a notebook where you write. I've seen you do it at night. But I did not read.”

“Thanks for the honesty.” Sehun smiled.

“I try to be. Especially with you.” He ran his fingers over Minseok's cheeks.

Inevitably, the smaller man remembered the kiss they shared. His heart warmed with the sense of security he felt with Sehun. He wanted to understand why he felt it even knowing him for just a few days, but he did not want to think too much about something he knew there was not an explanation. Explanation temporarily possible, at least.

So he just repeated the act, feeling the cold face of Sehun under his fingers, and came up to him, touching his lips calmly. And the kiss deepened gradually, never losing the calm and the emotions that each one felt for the other.

Minseok had felt Sehun's fingers coming down his back, contrasting with the temperature he had for just gotten out of the shower. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, feeling him hug his own waist, leaving their bodies as close as possible. And Minseok, without even realizing it, moaned low from all those feelings that seemed to burst in his chest.

He lowered his hands to Sehun's chest, undoing the first buttons of the shirt he wore, but being surprised when the two other hands went down to his ass cheeks, pressing their bodies even more and making Minseok moan again. And he felt Sehun break the kiss, his lips now not so cold down his neck.

“Minseok...” He said quietly, receiving a small signal to continue talking. “Do not ask me the reason now, but if you want to continue, I need to bite you.”

Minseok wanted to deny it and say it was too extreme a request. But he trusted Sehun enough to let him drink his blood. And he did, feeling the fangs stick around his neck. He could not remember the feeling even though he had been through it once, but now he could tell it hurt. It hurt but feeling Sehun caressing his face while doing it was enough to distract him for a while.

He was so immersed in that sensation that he only realized what was happening when he was already leaning against the wall of the room, with his legs resting on Sehun's forearms as the taller man slowly entered his body, and with his own arms around his large shoulders. He was surprised to realize that the other’s body was not cold as it was before. And Minseok moaned softly, as he had been doing every time he felt his prostate being touched.

He felt Sehun kiss his neck where he had bitten before, as if asking for forgiveness and wanting to ease the pain he knew would come back when Minseok’s pleasure ended. But then he felt Sehun leave the area, taking his mouth again, in one intense kiss that could make Minseok forget everything.

He was surprised when Sehun pulled back from his entrance, holding him even more firmly and taking him to the bed, where Sehun continued between his legs, placing his arms at the sides of Minseok’s head and kissing him again. Minseok put his arms around his back, hugging him and gathering their bodies again. They parted again, just so that Sehun re-enter the smaller body. And Minseok moaned again.

Sehun's hands ran up Minseok’s arms until they reached his hands, interlacing his fingers as he always did when he had the chance. And he touched their lips again, moving his hips another time, making Minseok feel that at any moment he could give in to love.

And he did so when he heard four words come out of Sehun's mouth.

“I love you, Minseok...”

—————X—————

Minseok was lying down, with Sehun at his side and hugging his body, both under blankets. They were standing silent, and Minseok had several questions prowling his mind, and he didn’t asked none of them because he didn’t wanted to ruin that moment. He was too happy for that.

“Don’t you have anything to ask me?” Sehun seemed to read his mind sometimes.

He leaned on one of his arms, looking at Minseok with a small smile on his face, and stroked his cheeks.

“Actually, I have some questions.” He said quietly, in the same tone that the other had asked him that question. “I'm just afraid we'll act strange if I ask.”

“We will not. I've lived a lot with you to have at least a little sense of what you're going to ask.” Minseok laughed.

“If you say so...” He thought to himself. “Why did you needed my blood earlier?”

“Since most of my cells are dead, my heart does not beat, right?” Minseok nodded. “And you know we need blood to get an erection, so that's basically why. Then the body absorbs the blood the same way it does when we drink just to feed ourselves. That is also why we have no secretion, no sweat, or nothing.”

“Makes sense.” He thought he should have thought that was the reason before asking. "Then how do you feel pleasure?”

“Nerve cells are part of the few that still work.” Sehun smiled again. “And my skin was not so cold because yours was hot, so the heat-exchange mechanism still works.”

Minseok laughed, turning on the bed to stand in front of Sehun. Minseok ran his fingers over his face, feeling his chest full of love, and he really started to believe in the story of Destiny. There was no other explanation for what was happening, if not that one. And, so, his smile died slowly.

“Sehun...” He wondered if he should touch the subject. “How many times have you met me?”

“This is the fifth time.” He took the small hand that was on his face. “The first one was in the story I told you and the last one was during the Korean War. That's when I decided to run away from Korea to avoid seeing you die again.”

“What you mean?”

“Except for the first time, you died exactly in my arms every time I met you.” He kissed Minseok’s hand, slowly. “That’s why I believe in Destiny now. Because even though I ran away, _it_ found a way to bring you back to me.”

They were silent for a while. At that time Minseok only snuggled into Sehun's arms, which enveloped him as if it were his salvation.

Minseok was seriously considering whether or not to tell him he was leaving. He did not want to disappoint Sehun, but he knew it was the best for both of them. Especially after hearing what he had said about the times they had met before. So he just made a request.

“Can you stay here tonight?”

Sehun did not respond, just embraced Minseok in his arms to make sure neither would leave.

And it was what Minseok wanted. Never leave the security of Sehun's arms.


	10. February 11th, 1991

It was the day of finally returning home. Minseok’s real home. His bags were already packed. Sehun had left his apartment before dawn. Minseok felt bad for not telling him and knew very well that he would miss the taller man. And he knew very well that Sehun would miss him, too. Maybe even more than himself, and Minseok knew the motives.

He get so close to the other that only the thought of leaving him seemed to hurt his heart. He did not know if this could be considered love, but he really enjoyed being with Sehun. He made him feel good, like he was loved and protected. Minseok wanted to stay with him. It seemed, in fact, that staying with him was the goal he sought in his life. And when he started to think about everything that he had lived there, in Moscow, suddenly everything in his life became so small, so aimless.

He lived alone in the capital of his own country, with few friends he really considered important. And that was all. Most days, he had no company, and he had not realized how much he needed it until he met Sehun. He never imagined that a simple man in a bar would be the reason his life changed so drastically. And the only thing that Minseok regretted about their meeting (or reencounter, as Sehun had told him the day before) was that it had occurred under the most eccentric circumstances that could ever happen. Everything could be different.

But he thought it was too late to think about it all. He would miss Sehun. He would miss his conversations and his kisses. His weird way that only meant to protect him. He would miss being by his side. And he would feel remorse for not even saying goodbye, but he knew it was necessary.

He waited until at least eight o'clock in the night to leave. He knew Sehun did not usually came to his house before ten, except for a few days, so he would not have to worry. He tried to hail a cab, but strangely the house phone was mute. He decided, albeit risky, to go out and look for a pay phone, because he needed to be at the airport in no time.

Then he left, once again in all black clothes. He had noticed, when he went to the bar, that there was a pay phone on the way. Looking sideways to prevent himself, he made his way to the place, surprisingly able to call the car to get him. He said the address of the house and made his way back to wait and also to pick up his bags. However, before he got home, he saw the same man who tried to attack him at the bar, when Sehun saved him. He knew it was Adrien.

_ “I do not know how much Sehun told you, but I thought you'd never leave this house again.” _ And with that words, he grabbed Minseok, covering his mouth and preventing him from screaming for help. _“I still do not know how he got into this building if we need permission. Probably he slept with the other guy too, he does it with everyone…”_

Knowing that this was a bluff on the other, unlike the last time, Minseok tried his best to get rid of his arms, but realized that he did not tire and his strength seemed not to diminish. And, receiving a blow to the head, as of other times, he was motionless, unconscious.

—————X—————

He woke up with his head spinning, and he seemed delirious. He did not know where he was or what was happening around him. He could feel the blood running down his head and his neck, with such pressure that it was soaking his hair and his clothes. His vision was blurred, and he could barely hear the sounds of what was happening there. It felt cold. But he did not know if the cold was due to where he was or how much blood he kept losing, making his blood pressure drop more and more.

The last thing he felt was someone holding him in his arms and touching something cold on his forehead.

And then, his body finally gave up.

 

 

 

 

 

—————X—————

 

 

 

 

Sehun could not wait to see Minseok. He had left the bar shortly after eight o'clock, walking to the building where the other man lived. At the door, he thought it was odd that there was a cab standing there. He approached, asking if he was waiting for anyone, and was promptly told that he had been called to take someone to the airport. Without thinking twice, Sehun dismissed it, saying it should be a prank. Even though he knew it was not.

He hurried up the stairs, finding the apartment with the door closed but not locked. The suitcases were packed in the room, and on the bed was a return ticket to Seoul. Seeing those things, he finally understood Minseok's intention. But he knew something was wrong, and ran to where he _knew_ Minseok would be.

In the rural part of the town, there was a fenced field where he knew that _Adrien_ and a few others used to hunt.

 

_ —  _ “Sehun, has anything happened?” _He had heard Adrien ask as he moved on the bed beside him._

_ Sehun had not answered, which had left the other without understanding very well, but having suspicions of what could be. _

“You're thinking about him, are not you?” _It was more a statement than a question._ “You do not have to lie to yourself. I already know.”

“That does not sound right.” _He sighed loudly, getting up and putting on his clothes, ready to leave._ “Forgive me for everything. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“And you didn’t. I always knew you loved someone else. It is explicit how much you suffer from not being able to be with him.”

_ Sehun just hugged him tightly before he left, saying low that Adrien deserved someone better. Because Adrien knew Sehun was tired of being a  _ monster. _—_

 

The memories flowed in his head as he approached the place. The same place where he had seen Adrien was corrupted by the barbarous behavior of those vampires.

 

_ — Sehun had heard in the bar some rumors that some serial killers were on the loose in the city, and he had to check closely if what was happening was what he imagined. So, in the middle of the night, he walked down the road to Saint Petersburg. He was surprised to see Adrien there, among the vampires who they once ran away from together. He was surprised, because Adrien was no longer the person he knew, and he was sure of it when he saw the coldness in his eyes as he laughed at Sehun's expressions of disagreement. _

"I'll make sure to remind you of the monster you are every day, Sehun. The monster you are for letting him die every time by your hands. You think you're superior because you're “civilized”, but you're just a monster. And you will always be, because as long as you live, he will die because of you.”

_ And that day, Sehun knew that everything he had once tried to believe he felt for Adrien was gone. He knew that he would never have peace again as long as he lived. — _

 

Sehun wished he did not have to show up around there. He wished he had not seen Minseok there, dropped out in the snow, with several bites in his neck and bruised head. He wished he had not seen the snow completely red in the place where the small body rested. _And he wished he had not had to tear out the heads of each of those who were responsible for that._

He wished he had not had to burn Adrien's shattered body after hearing him say how much Sehun had disturbed his life with those pitiful ideas. But despite not enjoying free violence, Sehun was far from being a pious person with those who were not worthy of compassion.

His hands were dirty with the old blood of those _monsters_ , and his eyes started to water. Desperately, he ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do. He knew there would be no turning back. Minseok had lost a lot of blood. Much more than when he'd found him on the road before.

Without having anything to do, he sat in the snow, hugging his still alive body, but that soon would not be anymore.

 

— _The sun was shining brightly that morning, warming Sehun's body as he rested beneath a tree, near a waterfall he had known for a long time and considered his personal paradise. His days were being tiresome and lonely, as he had been since he had fled from his hometown for having lost his parents to Malaria. And for him being in that situation was enough to make him forget about his tiredness for a while, even though he knew the pathological risks of being in that place._

_ But then he heard low sounds, as if someone was in the water. Looking at the place, he saw a boy of small stature sitting on the grass with his feet in the water, his face calm while the weak wind shook his long black hair. The serenity his face conveyed seemed to Sehun the best source of calm he could ever find. And at that moment, Sehun had been sure that he wanted to always live next to Minseok. _ —

 

“Forgive me, Minseok...” He kissed his forehead, which was almost completely scarlet from the blood. “I should have sent you away the first day I saw you...”

 

_ — “I love you, Minseok...” he whispered to the smaller man, who was sitting on his lap as Sehun hugged his waist. _

_ “I love you too” He had said, running his fingertips across Sehun’s cheek and touching his lips. “Promise we'll be together forever?” _

_ “ I promise..." — _

 

His eyes filled with tears as he remembered that particular promise. It was something so abstract, but at the same time it united both them several times. And the memories hit Sehun like stones being thrown exactly in his weakest part.

 

_ — "Promise you're coming back?" Minseok had asked in his bed, sweating cold but still burning with fever, clearly at the near-final stage of the disease. _

_ “I promise.” Sehun gripped his hand, even with the contraindications of the doctors at that time. "I'll never leave you." _

_ But when he returned, it was Minseok who had left him. And Sehun, for the first time, had held his dead body in his arms, not imagining how many times he would experience that same scene. — _

 

Sehun could not believe that Destiny was evil enough to send Minseok back into his life to make him die in his arms again. He could not believe the story was repeating again. _It was the same thing for six hundred years._

He was tired. Tired of always witnessing the death of the person he loved the most in his life. Tired of never being able to achieve happiness, even for a short time. And so he stayed there, holding Minseok.

For the first time in six hundred years, he had seen the sun rise, knowing that in a brief time he would be dead.

But he never felt so alive as he did at that time.

Because, maybe, in another life, he could be happy with Minseok.

In another life, in which Sehun was not a monster and in which Minseok did not always die in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read it, it makes me so happy :)  
> See you soon, maybe  
> Bye ❤


End file.
